The Devil's Thrill
by Kez-o the Brave
Summary: Somethings wrong, and only Zoro can feel it. What's wrong? And why? Testfic. R&R. Rated for brickering, and curses.
1. Chapter 1

**The devil's thrill**

**Chapter 1**

**Dsclaimer: UOOOOOWWWWHHH, the characters belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sama!**

**A/N: This is an OLD fic, and I haven't really had time to read it through... so there could be some mistakes here an there. I thought I would give it a go, and put this up as a test... So yah... tell me what you think, ne? **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"ZORO! ZOOOROOOOO!!!!? Where are you Zoro!"

He heard his captain's annoying voice drift through the air as he laid on the grass on Thousand Sunny.

The sun was high, and a mild breeze ruffled his hair and made his three earrings jingle. Slowly he opened his eyes and stared up at the blue sky, following small clouds as they slowly moved around.

"ZOOOROOOO?"

He sighed.

He wondered if Luffy had a sensor of "Zoro-is-now-trying-to-rest-WAKE-HIM-UP-and-annoy-him".

He yet again ignored his captain's call.

He hadn't gotten very much sleep the night before, which was very unusual.

He'd even worked double shifts, on the watch-out.

Even though the weather was nice, and not a single thing seemed to be missing, or be in the wrong place… Something felt…

Wrong.

He couldn't place it, and it felt as though he'd felt like this somewhere, sometime before.

He furrowed his brows as he closed his eyes and began thinking.

It felt so close, so nostalgic.

… It was almost like… the feeling of family… That something had happened to someone dear he knew.

He snorted. He wasn't a man that believed in omens, and warning-signs.

… But this felt, so real…

It made him feel paranoid, and he, Zoro, was NOT often, if never, paranoid.

He tried to shake of the unease that filled him, still it wouldn't leave him.

After hearing his captain's calls again, knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep now, he slowly rose to his feet.

While yawning and stretching, he looked around.

Yes. Something really didn't feel right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He walked towards the kitchen with furrowed brows and a strained expression.

He pushed open the door, knowing that there soon should be food.

Luffy was most definitely going to be here…

_Yepp. Righ there, behind me, beside the door._

He didn't need to turn around to look, to know Luffy was behind the door, trying to scare him.

"Not now, Luffy."

He heard him whine, but then bolt to the table.

He sighed and did the same.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon the rest of his nakama had filled the table, happily laughing and chatting.

He looked at them.

No-one seemed to feel the same unease he felt; not Luffy, Nami, Sanji, Chopper, Usopp, Franky, and not even Robin who used to.

This only made his unease to grow bigger.

_What could it be?_

He felt someone poke him on the arm, annoyed, he looked up.

"What?"

He looked at his side, seeing Robin.

"Something wrong, Swordsman-san? You look troubled."

_I knew she would notice._

He tried to find the right words, thinking slowly.

"Something feels… wrong. Like there's something that's not right."

He heard everyone stop eating, even Luffy.

He slowly twitched.

_I know I'm not one who often admits his own feelings!... But no need to make a scene!_

He saw Sanji stretch himself over the table, laying a hand on his forehead.

Surprised, Zoro could do nothing but blink.

… _What the…_

"Oi, Marimo, heat got to your head?"

He growled at Sanji, and swatted his hand away.

"Shut up, you shitty cook!"

Everyone started to ask him if he was sick, and immediately Chopper was fussing over him.

He felt his temper slowly, oh so slowly, reach its highest peak.

He looked over to his captain, who had sat quiet and seriously looking at him.

"Everyone!"

Immediately everyone stopped talking, and Franky stopped singing about feelings.

All eyes turned to their captain, surprised to see the mostly goofy face, now turn serious.

"If Zoro says something's wrong. Then it probably is. I trust Zoro."

Zoro nodded his thanks to his captain, and everyone returned to eating their dinner.

Zoro took his fork in his hand, and pierced a piece of meat on it. He began to raise it towards his mouth, but gasped as a stabbing pain began pulsating in his skull.

His eyes watered, and he gritted his teeth, his back slowly bending forward as he tried to control the ache.

_Shit!… what's happening?!_

He dropped his fork on the floor, bringing both his hands to clutch his head.

"Oi, shit-swordsman! Pick up your fo…"

Zoro grunted in pain, ignoring the rest of Sanji's sentence.

"Z-Zoro?" He heard Usopp ask beside him.

His breaths coming in shallow gasps as the pain spread throughout his whole body.

"It's… nothing…" He wheezed through gritted teeth.

"Zoro?"

He hissed in pain, barely hearing his captain's voice.

"I'm fine… Luffy…"

It felt as if his body was on fire, and dipped in ice at the same time, while he was cut through by needles all over his body. And above this, there was this heart-crunching pain coursing through his body, without mercy.

He'd never felt anything like this in his whole life.

_Shit…_

He opened bleary eyes, seeing his form shining with a pale green light.

_W..What is this?! What's h-happening to me?_

He felt more then heard his nakamas scream his name.

He couldn't take it anymore; the pain was too much…

He screamed.

x

TCB

x

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Ahhh… well… what can I say to defend myself?**

**Not much I'm afraid.**

**This is basically a test. I' wrote this some time ago, and I thought 'Eh what the heck' and uploaded it. **

**If you liked it, and want me to continue; REVIEW. **

**Meeeh, that's all I guess. XD**

**// K**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Devil's Thrill**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: I feel so honoured! People actually reviewed! AND PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKED IT, AND WANTED ME TO CONTINUE?!??! **

… **I'm in heaven…. TTwTT **

**But I feel a little concerned about writing now… I've got so high expectations on me…**

**::Faints::**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He fell to the floor, distantly hearing his nakamas cries of distress, as they moved the table away, trying to help him.

_What's happening to me?!_

He gritted his teeth as the continued pain wracked throughout his body. He looked down on his body, seeing sparks of green on both his body and in his eyes. It almost looked like lightning…

_Shit! Fuck it hurts!_

Small gasps of pain leaving his mouth, without his permission.

His body convulsed in pain, as he grabbed a hold of his aching head.

_PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!!!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"CHOPPER!! HELP HIM!"

Chopper looked at his captain in fright, then turned to Zoro, who laid in pain on the floor. He was convulsing, and the little doctor felt his eyes get teary.

_What is this? I've never seen anything like it!_

He swiftly walked up to his aching friend, looking up at his other nakamas, whose eyes were filled with fright and concern.

He gave a quick look at his captain, seeing his hysterical look.

Determined to help his aching friend, he looked down at him on the floor.

Small green sparks flickered all over his friend's body, which shone with a faint green light.

"Z-zoro?"

He looked at his friend, who didn't acknowledge him.

He tried agan: "Zoro?"

He looked at his face, seeing no sight of him hearing him. Only a pained expression with gritted teeth and tightly shut eyes was shown.

Testing, he reached out with a hoof, and touched the man on the arm, but giving a small yelp as the swordsman screamed in pain.

A pained cry came from his lips, as he felt pain creep from his hand and up his arm. He withdrew his hand hastily, and grabbed his arm in pain.

_W-what…was that?_

"Chopper?!"

He turned around, as he heard his name, seeing a concerned Usopp looking at him.

"I'm okay, Usopp… But I would advice for no-one to touch him right now… "

The little reindeer hiccupped as he sobbed quietly.

"I don't know what's wrong with Zoro though…"

Tears filled his eyes yet again, as he looked at his namaka. Hysteria, fright, concern and the feeling of helplessness slowly making him burst out in tears.

"I just don't know what to do…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luffy scratched his head in thought, looking at his swordsman.

It hurt to see his first mate in such pain and distress. He felt so helpless.

"Chopper…. Isn't there anything you can do?"

He seriously looked at the little reindeer, who cried quietly as he held his arm in pain.

"I don't know what this is… I want to help him…. B-but I don't know if I can…"

The pained seriousness never leaving his face, he laid a hand on the doctor's shoulder.

"It's okay Chopper…"

His worried eyes fell to the pained man on the floor.

He looked up to Robin.

"Robin? You ever heard of something like this?"

The woman, locked eyes with him, didn't show much on the outside, but he could see her eyes swirling with emotions, to later turn sad.

"I'm afraid not, Captain-san…"

A small sound rumbled from his throat as he sat down on his knees beside his friend, hating the feeling of not being able to do something.

Slowly, oh so slowly, the minutes ticked by. Everyone still was gathered around the swordsman who was fighting against the pain in his body.

He heard small sobbings and whispered talk amongst his nakama, but his eyes was fixated on his first mate in front of him.

A thought flew through his head, and he turned around towards the doctor.

"… Chopper… what would you do if he wasn't covered in that green light?"

The small doctor walked up to him, casting a look on the swordsman.

"… I would give him painkillers… and sedate him… It would at least help him with the pain…"

**A/N: I don't know if this is right, or if you should do this. I'm just guessing, but please inform me if you yourself know. I would appreciate it. Thanks in advance.)**

Luffy nodded.

"Shouldn't I be able to touch him? I mean… The sparks looks like electricity right? And I'm made of rubber… So…. Right?"

**TBC**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yo! **

**I should just tell you that I made Luffy a bit more mature, and not so Luffy-like…**

**I guess…**

**Hope I didn't make you too disappointed with this chapter. TTTT**

**I might re-write this someday… I didn't like this chapter really… it sucks… TTTT**

**But but… whatever **

**DONT YOU JUST HATE THE FEELING OF HELPLESSNESS??!?!?!??!**

**R&R**

**// K**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Devil's Thrill**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Hmm… yes… I started writing this chapter a while ago, but I never got to finish it. **

**Then I got busy, and later forgot about it.**

**I'm truly sorry! I'm taking too long to finish anything, and all my fic's are lacking in the uploading area… I'm a horrible person. TTATT**

**I got a reminder by Santoryuu-Zoro, and for that I'm ever grateful. **

**I'm sorry, and thank you!**

…

… **Oh, and yeah! I don't own One Piece or any of its characters. They're all Oda-sama's.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_The chapter before:_

_Luffy nodded._

"_Shouldn't I be able to touch him? I mean… The sparks looks like electricity right? And I'm made of rubber… So…. Right?"_

_End._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chopper nodded in acknowledgement, and Luffy gave a small grin.

Chopper wrinkled his brow in thought.

_I'm so sorry Zoro…_

"Try touching him, and if it works, I have to have you handle the shot with sedatives."

Chopper looked firmly at Luffy, to see if his captain showed that he'd understood.

Again Luffy nodded, his mouth setting in a thin line, his eyes never wavering from his first mate's pained face.

As Luffy's hand rose from its hanging position, and the rubber captain sat down beside Chopper and the pained Zoro on the floor, the rest of the crew could do nothing more then hold their breaths and hope.

Chopper tensed his whole body.

_Please… Please let it work!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sanji cursed.

_That shitty swordsman! Just falling down, and making everyone worry about him. _

He laid a comforting hand on Nami's shoulder, his heart aching.

_Lovely ladies should never cry, you stupid marimo…_

He looked at the man that was his best friend, and possibly the most annoying person he'd ever known.

A soft green light embedded him, while giving of a few sparks of what looked like electricity.

…_Makes me think about that shitty God-bastard._

The light began pulsating, as if having a heartbeat, making the whole place feel eerie.

With a shaking hand, he fished up a new cig from his breast pocket and lit it.

_I'm not worried. I never worry. And I'll never worry about you, shithead._

He shook his head and gritted his teeth around his cigarette.

_So get better now, you fuck, so I can kick your shitty head in!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luffy looked down at his first mate, the worry reflecting in his eyes.

_My swordsman… _

He locked his inner turmoil inside, and gritted his teeth, and focused on lifting his arm, which suddenly felt so heavy.

…_Zoro…_

He hated seeing the people he loved, being in pain.

"I hope this doesn't hurt you more, Zoro."

He laid his hand on Zoro's arm.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He couldn't tell up from down.

He didn't know who he was, where he was, or how this had happened. All he knew was the terrible pain that coursed throughout his body.

He didn't even know if he were screamed…

_I can't take this!_

He knew that he shouldn't be able to withstand this, so why was he still conscious?

Why didn't the sweet releasing darkness come?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luffy screamed in pain, a cry that was followed by a hoarse cry form Zoro.

"LUFFY!" He heard some of his crew scream his name in fright.

_I can't fail my swordsman… _

Luffy gritted his teeth, eyes tearing up because of the pain.

_ZORO! _

He quickly grabbed a hold of the shot, and put the needle in the swordsman's arm, injecting the liquid.

Flashes of green sparks flew across his vision and exploded in his head, bringing his limbs to start spasming in protest to the pain.

It blackened before his eyes and he fell backwards, his hand leaving the swordsman's arm.

The pain slowly subsided as he lay on the floor.

Slowly opening his eyes, wincing at the pain that dully throbbed in his body, he looked at his first mate.

Smiling, as he saw that the other man had become slack, hopefully in a deep and peaceful slumber.

The last thing he saw before his vision turned black, was his crew slowly gathering around him, worry clear on their features.

Then he fell into a dead faint.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

…**. Um… ooookaaay?**

**Please don't kill me for this crappy chap and OOC-ing. ;A;**

**I only finished this now, for the sake of putting something up. ;A;**

**Soon, the real reason to why Zoro's in the state he's in, will be revealed!! **

**TamdamdamdamDAAAA!! **

**Hopefully I'll make you utter a gasp in complete awe at the utter stupidity of my horrible plot! **

… **Feel free to guess what'd to come, if you want to! It would make me happy if you did! nwn**

**Gyrorororoororro….. U3U**

**/ K**


	4. Chapter 4

The Devil's Thrill

**The Devil's Thrill**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: I suck. Feel free to kick me in the head if you don't like where this story's going. I'll probably just destroy this chapter in a fit of suckiness, then rewrite it into something better. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Zoro squeezed his eyes shut, still feeling the dull throbbing of the pain he'd felt earlier. His chest felt crushed, as if there was a heavy weight wrapped around it. Slowly he opened his eyes, and was met by a blurry grey fog. Blinking, trying to get the blur from his eyes, he slowly gathered his strength to move. He gritted his teeth as he commanded his body to act according to his will. His is limbs felt as heavy as lead, and his whole body ached.

He had no remembrance to how he'd gotten to this place; it wasn't a place he was familiar with. He grabbed his aching head and looked around, feeling confused.

_Where… Where am I?_

Everywhere around him, there was a thick mist; he could hardly see himself through the fog.

He rose and stood on wobbly legs, suddenly feeling as if his body weighed more then it should.

_I feel so… weak…_

The mist felt intruding and he couldn't help but feel a shiver run down his spine. His hands itched towards his swords, but only to grasp nothing. His feelings of panic swelled as he scanned the ground below him. Nothing was there, but the dark brown colour of earth. Trying to quell the irritated fear he felt, he scanned the area around him.

_Shit, I can barely see anything! Where the fuck am I? And where the hell are my swords!?_

Feeling unguarded without his katanas and with a nagging feeling of lurking dangers, he took a small trying step forward.

_What is this place?_

He furrowed his brow in annoyance. This wasn't like him. He rarely forgot anything, and even though his sense of directions could be better, there was no way he could've ended up here without his own knowing.

… _Why can't I remember?_

He started walking throughout the mist, senses alert. He shouldn't be here, he could feel it. He was intruding, and whatever was residing here, didn't want him here. He wasn't a man of superstition, but he was a man who followed his instincts. There was something seriously wrong here.

_This is no ordinary mist, and there's a thick grudging hatred in the air… Just what IS this place?!_

He snorted.

_If I could remember what happened…_

His face scrunched as he wracked his memory, his whole sore body protesting in the process.

He clamped his teeth down as his body suddenly spasmed in pain; green electricity flashing before his eyes. Fighting the urge to scream, he fell to his knees. His palms touched the ground, and his nails digging into the earth. For what felt like an eternity, but in reality probably only lasted for seconds, the pain coursed through his weakened body.

Suddenly it was gone, and he was left panting for air.

_Fuck…_

He grunted as he once again rose from the ground. 

… _Now I remember…_

It all came back to him; the feeling when he woke up, the kitchen and then the pain.

"There better be a good reason for this…"

He set a slow pace, so to not aggravate his sore body.

He felt something stir in the air behind him, and he quickly turned around. He trailed his eyes on the mist behind him, only to find nothing. His warning senses flaring, he uneasily started walking again.

A small wind caressed his cheek and he swallowed; his mouth suddenly dry.

He strained his ears, hearing a soft snakelike whisper being carried by the wind.

Ignoring it, and the sudden tendrils of thick fog that started to wrap itself around his body, he started to quicken his pace.

"…_. out…"_

His body cramped in his fast set pace, as he nervously heard the menacing whisper yet again.

He swallowed. He wasn't welcome here, and he _seriously _needed to get out of here…

"… _get… out!…"_

The tendrils, squeezing his body, started his weigh his body down.

"_OUT!"_

Heart thumping wildly in his chest, he tried to break free from the grip of his invisible enemy.

"_... Why did you return here?!"_

He gritted his teeth as his body was thrown to the ground with force enough to leave him winded.

_W-what?!_

The force of the owner to the menacing voice started crushing him to the ground, his bones creaking as he helplessly was in its total mercy.

He gasped in pain.

"S… top! I h-have no idea what y-your talking about!" Choking out his answer left him breathless, and he could feel his sight going darker.

"_You know well that you shouldn't have returned here, child of sin. By carelessly and without fear breaking your banishment, you will face your punishment accordingly!"_

With no idea of the meaning of the answer he'd received, and his heart racing, he gasped as he felt himself getting crushed further into the ground.

Everything around him exploded in pain, and then the world went dark and silent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

…. **Umm… well…. **

**Hahahahahaha… haha… hahaaaa…. sweatdrop **

**Hmmm… Hi!, I guess? **

**It's been too long you guys!... and I bet you're all wondering what the fk's happening? There's a reason for this chapter! Really! There is! **

**It's way OOC, and much too confusing, but I seriously didn't know what to do. The meaning of this chapter was to give you a little sneakpeak at what's about to happen… But it took a whole other turn, as I couldn't figure out how to break it to you nicely…**

**This chapter is way to short for my long time away from it. I thought about writing from the other's P.o.V... To work on making the story move past the angst… but since no-one really seemed interested in finding out, and since I'm a sucker for torture that ends with passing out; here you have it! The shortest and most con-fucking-using chapter in the history of suckiness! **

… **I feel unloved, and wouldn't be surprised if people stated flaming me because of my sudden catch of suckiness…**

**Please don't hate me too much… and feel free to guess what this is all about… **

…**. Hmm, the plot seems kinda sucky as well, now that I think about it….**

**/ K**


End file.
